1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container closure with a lid which closes off a dispensing opening when not in use. More particularly, it relates to such a closure having elements which retain the lid in an open position when the container is turned over to dispense the contents.
2. Background of Information
Many types of liquid products with a wide range of viscosities, and granular or powder products, are sold in containers with dispensing closures through which the product is discharged by inverting and often by shaking and/or squeezing the container. Today, most of these closures are molded from plastic resins of various kinds. Typically, the closure is provided with a hinged lid, often integrally molded with the closure body, for closing the dispensing opening. Usually, the lid has a plug which serves as a stopper for the dispensing opening.
Various arrangements have been proposed for holding the hinged lid of these closures open to preclude interference with the product stream when the container is turned over, and in some cases, shaken. Some of these arrangements are quite intricate and costly to manufacture requiring molds with slides and/or inserts. Other, while effective, do not present a pleasing appearance. In some, the elements which hold the lid open are compressed when the lid is closed. These elements tend to lose their memory when compressed over an extended period of time, and thus become less effective.
Many of the products packaged in containers with dispensing closures are hot packed, and must be cooled down with a water flush after packaging. Existing dispensing closures allow the cooling water to enter the container or trap water within the closure.
There is a need for an improved dispensing closure with a lid which is held opening during dispensing and which is simple, easy and economical to manufacture, presents a pleasing appearance and does not lose its effectiveness over time.
There is also a need for such an improved dispensing closure which seals out the cooling water spray used for product cool down.